


Umami

by keerawa



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Food, Gen, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock really couldn't afford to lose any more weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umami

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** JWP Prompt #12: Imported cheese. My sympathies to those of you in the UK suffering through the current heat wave! Unbeta'd.

A heat wave had sent London temperatures soaring into the 30's. The government issued warnings about exercising outdoors at midday, leaving children or dogs locked in cars, and checking to make sure that elderly neighbors were drinking enough water.

Sherlock's appetite, normally minute, seemed to have disappeared entirely in the heat. It had been six days since John had seen him consume anything but tea, and there wasn't even a case. John was concerned, both as Sherlock's friend and his physician. It's not as if the man could afford to lose any more weight.

In desperation, John made a phone call to the only person he knew who might be able to help.

"Something special, just for you," Angelo said as he ushered them through the blessedly air-conditioned restaurant to their usual table, two hours later.

The appetizer, when it arrived moments later, was quite simple. " _[Bresaola alla Valtellinese](http://www.yelp.com/menu/ristorante-machiavelli-seattle-2/item/bresaola-alla-valtinellese)_ ," Angelo said reverently. "Paper-thin sliced cured beef and shaved Parmesan cheese, imported from Italy. Arugula, the finest olive oil, lemon juice and cracked pepper."

Sherlock sniffed hesitantly at the plate before scooping up a tiny portion and tasting it. Sherlock's eyes widened and he reached for another bite.

"You're a miracle worker," John whispered, watching Sherlock eat.

"It's the umami," Angelo explained happily, ordering John some pasta. "It stimulates his taste buds."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ummm...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952053) by [Unovis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unovis/pseuds/Unovis)




End file.
